


He Is Mine

by DamianWinther



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anger, Assassin - Freeform, Forgiveness, Friendship, Lust, M/M, Rape, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr had been placed on the lowest rank of assassins; Novice. He is working his way up and does a beautiful piece of work until the day he has to go Jerusalem. The Dai of Jerusalem Assassin Bureau is no other than Malik, who haven't forgiven Altaïr for being part of his brother Kadar's death and the loss of his arm.</p><p>According to Malik's head Altaïr is a wild beast and nothing more. Is he right? He sure doesn't hope he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first speaking language is NOT English, so please forgive my typos and grammar.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

"Have you understood your mission, Altaïr?" Al Mualim stood with his back towards the young assassin, "yes, Grand Master" Altaïr took the knife off the table, "Altaïr" Al Mualim turned around to face his student, "you have grown with this task, my child. Go and end this war before it starts" he handed a feather from his inner pocket of his black robe to Altaïr, "as you wish" Altaïr turned around and walked down the stairs, exited the main building and found his way outside out the Masyaf Castle. Altaïr walked down the hill road and entered the village, he slowly found his way to the foot of the mountain road. The young assassin was stopped by no other man than Abbas, "Altaïr! I heard you are off to Jerusalem! Say hello to Malik while you're there" Abbas had a wide grin on his face as he talked, somehow Altaïr had never grown fond of the man before him, he sighed a little at the new information he had gained, "is Malik in Jerusalem?" he tried to sound neautral, but he so obviousily did not, "oh, you do not know?" Abbas chuckled in his throat, "Malik is the Dai of the Bureau" Abbas looked straight into Altaïr's dark eyes, "I.. Did not know that.. Thank you for the information, brother" Altaïr hurried to the exit and away from Abbas. The young assassin chose one of the three horses at the entrance, the white one to be exact; even at his first mission years back he had chosen the white horse, no reason really. 

The mountain road led to an outpost; an assassin outpost. The assassin guards all greeted him as he rode by and entered the enemies lands, he had the hurry to Jerusalem before nightfall. He got pass the enemies' guards and found himself at the entrence of Jerusalem. He did not know how he should be able to enter the city, four guards were blocking the entrance and he had no chance to get in unnoticed. He jumped off the horse which he led to the throughs before facing the entrance once more. He was trying to think of a plan to enter to city. Suddenly Altaïr recognised a figure on the other side of the gate, his eyes scanned the black robe, the white assassin outfit underneath, the black hair, tan skin and of course the missing arm. Altaïr brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled, the guards looked annoyed at the man before them, "get away from here, pest" one of the guards said while pointing away from the gate, non or less the figure Altaïr had recognised only a few seconds ago turned to face the gate, he saw the assassin, but instead of assisting him to get inside he merely walked away from the gate with his books under his right arm. Altaïr looked surprised at the figure leaving and he growled a little in his throat. The assassin ended up getting help from four monks, who happened to be on their way to the gate. The placed himself in the middle of the monks, folded his hands infront of his chest, bowed his head a little and slowly walked in together with them. The guards stepped aside at the sight of the monks. At the time they had fully entered the city Altaïr rudely pushed his way through the monks and ran towards the Bureau. The monks did yell at him, but he just did not care.

Altaïr climbed up the sandstone wall and scanned the Bureau entrance. The roof was see-through and he could see a lot of carpets, blankets and pillows of the floor, the Dai sure knew how to decorate and make a cozy place for the visiting assassins to sleep. Altaïr jumped through the entrance on the roof and landed perfectly on the floor, he then slowly entered the Bureau, he had to play it cool towards the Dai, since it was no other than his old friend Malik; the person, who warned Altaïr about going against the Creed in Solomon's Temple, coursing the poor man to loose not only his left arm, but also his younger brother Kadar, which he probably would give his right arm to see just once more. Altaïr stopped in front of the desk and waited for Malik to greet him, but nothing happened, the fellow assassin was standing with his back towards the room, looking at the bookshelf for something Altaïr did not know. Altaïr sighed heavily, "why didn't you help me at the gate?" he asked rather annoyed, Malik turned around and looked at the man he hated more than the Templars themselves, "you are so skilled, I thought getting my help would be embarrasing for such a great master assassin like you" the one-armed man knew he was playing with the tale of the lion, but he just did not care that much, "the gate was being watched, you were lucky I didn't turn around and informed Al Mualim of this" Altaïr said between barred teeth, "I see" Malik tried to ignore the man, he did not care much for whatever reason Altaïr was in Jerusalem, he did not care if the assassin before him would succeed or face failure, he just did not care about much since his brother died before him, since he had been sitting with his dying brother in his arms, before Robert De Sable had swung his sword into the poor assassin's arm, forcing him to leave his brother's corpse behind in order to bring the Apple of Eden to his master. Altaïr looked at Malik for a few seconds, "I am here to..-" he got interrupted by his former friend, "I know and I don't care, Novice.. I'll give you your damned feather, you kill your target, bring the feather back to me and leave Jerusalem, understood?" Malik found a feather from underneath the desk, he handed it to Altaïr, who took it quickly, "Malik.. I..", "go! You better hurry up!" Malik yelled, Altaïr jumped back a little, he had tried to send letters to Malik about how sorry he was, how he wished to turn back time and save Kadar, but he would never be able to do so. Altaïr saw the letters on the desh, they had all been opened and probably read, what he did not see was a piece of paper with a response. He sighed heavily before leaving.

At the time Altaïr got back, panic had spread out in the city, the bells was ringing and Templars were everywhere in the search of the assassin, Altaïr rushed through the roof, he did not get a chance to enter the Bureau probably before Malik was standing behind him as he turned around, "help me close the rooftop" Malik grabbed a loose rope and gave it to Altaïr, together they closed to roof entrance and hurried into the Bureau in order not to be noticed by any guards or Templars. Altaïr handed Malik the bloody feather, "you once again went above the Creed and killed for everyone to see.. Now because of you we have to stay here for two days before the Templars leave the city to search for you in the mountains!" Malik was furious as he took the feather, rolled it into a note and atteched it to a bird, he send it off to Masyaf. Malik kept on his raging towards Altaïr, the novice felt dizzy for a few moments before collapsing on the floor, "Altaïr!" Malik rushed towards him and with a lot of trouble he got Altaïr to the pillows he had placed inside of the Bureau. At the time Malik had undressed the upper part of the assassin's body he saw a bloody wound, the white robes had miraculously not been soaked in blood, "Altaïr, you fool, you have to be more careful" Malik talked even though he knew his former friend could not hear him. Altaïr woke up, he was up in the pillows, a slight pain travelled through his body, he looked down and saw a small part around his upper body was covered his bandages, a ball with a few pieces of bloody cloth and bloody water was placed beside him and a wooden cup was filled up with drinking water, "Altaïr took the cup and emptied it quickly, he stood up and realized that he was only wearing his grey-ish brown pants and his dark brown boots. Malik entered from the door at the side of the Bureau, "oh, you're awake.. I've been out to get us food enough for two days" Malik placed all the bread and a few pieces of meat in a barrel, "now, tell me, where does it hurt?" Malik looked at Altaïr, though he had to be concerned at this point with a wounded assassin in his Bureau he did not seem like he was bothered at all, "you didn't have to buy food. I'll be going now" Altaïr stood up and started his search for his robes, "I recieved a message from Al Mualim, you will be staying here for two days straight.. And your robes have been given to Ahmad to bring back to Masyaf.. He will come back with a new one, which isn't soaked in blood" Malik explained, he was lying though, the robes had never been soaked with blood, but he needed an excuse to keep Altaïr at the Bureau, even though Ahmad had eyed him a bit funny at the time Malik had handed him the robes to take with him.

Altaïr growled a little, "why do you even care, huh?! You don't care about me! Not even after all my letters!" the assassin pointed at the letters on the desk, Malik looked back over his shoulder and saw the letters, he then eyed the novice, "you blame me for everything! I am only to blame for Kadar's death and the los of your arm!" Altaïr yelled, he looked scary and rather big without his robes, like a wild animal, his muscles twitched a little and his eyes looked wild at Malik who took a few steps back, he reached under the desk and wrapped his fingers around a knife he had placed there in order to protect himself for anything that might attack him in the future, though he neve thought he would use it against a fellow assassin. Altaïr walked closer to Malik and cupped his black robe in his fists, Malik pulled the knife out from it's holster and placed the newly sharped blade against Altaïr's throat, "don't.." the one-armed assassin looked terrified and his whole body was trempling at the sight of the wild man infront of him. Altaïr looked down at the blade, "a knife? Really? Is that all?" Altaïr grabbed Malik by the wrist and squished hard until the man dropped his knife on the floor. Malik thought to get away from the novice, "let go of me!" he yelled, suddenly the door opened and a man stepped in, Altaïr stepped aside and turned to face the man, Malik was shocked over the minor attack from Altaïr, but he tried to find peace in his body and mind, "Malik" the man bowed slightly, "I am here to deliever the information you asked for" the man was a fellow assassin, though he was older than the two other men, "thank you, Ashir" Malik reached out to get the map and note the assassin was carrying, the man gave it to Malik and then looked at Altaïr, "Altaïr?!" he looked rather surprised to see the former master assassin in the Bureau, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Masyaf?", "not before two days" Altaïr sighed and pointed at the bandages around his body, "oh. May safety be upon you.. And you too, Malik" the man bowed once again and left. Malik was still shaking as he found a spot to place the map and note at, Altaïr stretched his body slightly, the air around them had grown thick and awkward, Malik was thinking of all the horrible things Altaïr could have done to him; beated him, slit this throat, drowned him in the bucket of water he had behind the desk, stabbed him, anything. 

Altaïr yawned loudly, "since I'm going to stay here for a while we should do something" he looked at Malik, who was standing with his back towards him, "l-like.. What?" Malik asked with a shaking voice, "I don't know. Just something" Altaïr sounded a bit annoyed, "turn around when I'm speaking to you" he demanded, but Malik did not move an inch, Altaïr felt the rage whelling up once again, "fine" he growled, grabbed Malik by the wrist and tossed him to the floor, Malik looked shocked at the man above him, "stay away!" he yelled and started to crawl backwards, "oh no, you deserve this after all the letters and apologies I have wrote to you" Altaïr smirked slightly, the room felt darker and the air got heavy, maybe it was all inside of Malik's head or maybe it was because the sun had gone down, okay, so maybe it had been dark for a few hours, but Malik had not realised it before now, the fire from the candles around him mirrored in Altaïrs dark eyes and made him look like a wild beast above it's prey, "Altaïr! Snap out of it!" Malik yelled as he stood up with a lot of trouble, rushed to the door, he had the door slightly open, but not for long, Altaïr slammed it shut behind Malik, who turned around and pressed his back against it, "A-Altaïr.." Malik was shaking and he felt so small with the novice leaning against him like that, Malik looked straight into a pair of eyes, which showed him nothing, but revenge, lust and anger, a dangerous mixture.


End file.
